An image sensor is a sensor that detects and conveys the information that constitutes an image. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) are used in various applications such as digital still camera or mobile phone camera applications. These devices utilize an array of pixels in a substrate, including photodiodes and transistors that can absorb radiation projected toward the substrate and convert the sensed radiation into electrical signals.